Rose: A Lunar Chronicles Fanfiction
by CarsonJadeWilliams
Summary: Aurora Aislin isn't a normal girl. She Isn't even a normal Lunar. Aurora has a strange, incurable, disease that causes her body to shut down. With her ultimate death, her solution is to live life to the fullest, which begins full swing once she meets IKO, an interesting girl with blue braids. Little does she know her life is about to be twisted upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Aislin listened intently to steady beep... beep... beep of the heart monitor. She hoped, even prayed, for a change, whether it was good or bad. Anything could help at this point. The doctors around her, now lunar and earthen since Selene had come, poked and prodded as they injected her with several needles. This, however uncomfortable, was nothing new to Aura.

This had been a usual occurrence for Aura, ever since she had turned six when she had taken a nasty fall and been rushed to the hospital. The doctors had found an unusual problem, and even now, eleven years later, they were still trying to find out what it was and how to cure this strange disease that they called Lapis Corpus.

Unfortunately, the checkup went exactly as expected. Nothing new had been found, the only changes had been in the gears on her left leg. The doctors had gone into oil and replace some that had been rusting.

No, Aura was not a cyborg, although many lunars thought this when they saw her.

The metal on Aura's leg was simply a prosthetic surrounding her leg. This prosthetic helped her stand and even walk, thanks to a small patch behind her ear that read her brain waves. This had been suggested after her leg had stopped functioning, one of the side effects of Lapis Corpus. Soon this would happen to the rest of her body. Everything, as the doctors referred to it, would fall asleep, and Aura would be trapped in a frozen body until the Lapis stopped her heart.

Once Aura had left the building she sat silently on the subway as her aunts carried on their usual gossip of anything and everything that came to mind. These gossip sessions usually led to arguments, and by the time the subway had stopped this is exactly what had happened. Aura, however, tuned the three out, and once they had arrived at the house retreated to her bedroom and quickly shut the door.

Now alone, Aura tied up her hair in a ponytail and set to work on her beautiful creation, her magnum opus, that stood beckoning her in the corner of her bedroom.

For the past year and a half, Aura had been working on a dress. However, this dress was nothing ordinary. Aura had been walking along in Artemesia one day, window shopping as the humans called it when she had seen a dress in a boutique window. However, the skirts of the dress were far too long, the color was all wrong, and the top was far too big. Instead of going to a tailor or fixing it herself, Aura had decided to simply make it herself. Of course, with a few added features.

Aura had become somewhat of a whiz with dressmaking, and with this knowledge, she had been able to make the dress more unique, more to something she would like.

Aura had started with the skirts of the dress, the simplest fix. Instead of just making them shorter, which she did do, she had made the underskirts detachable, using hooks on the underside of the dress.

Next, she had worked on the bodice and made it fit herself, she then took the flowy sleeves and also made those detachable for a sleeveless sweetheart neckline.

Last, perhaps the most ingenious idea of all, Aura had come up with the idea to make the dress change color. This, of course, had been the hardest to work out, since she was no whiz at technology, but she had done her best and studied enough to have made fair progress. The main problem at the moment was making the actual dress change color, from a lighter shade to a darker shade. However, Aura hoped to change this today.

With pins in her mouth and a tablet in her hands, Aura began her work on the dress. So far it remained at a beautiful pastel purple, but for some reason, it refused to darken.

Aura struggled for over an hour then sighed in defeat. She leaned on her bed, mulling over her options as she messed with the tablet. Of course, she wasn't expecting anything new, she had tried and tried, and so far everything had failed.

Suddenly, something sparked in her head.

"Wait…" Aura said aloud, hunching over the tablet and rapidly tapping buttons, "If I do this… and then turn this to… oh! Oh! Yes!"

To Aura's delight, the dress had changed from lavender to a lovely shade of eminence. A knock on the door halted her celebration and any further changes.

"Aura! You have a guest, get off the tablet!" One of her aunts called from the front room.

Aura rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the ben, she placed her pins back in the pincushion and set her tablet on the bed, then headed to the front room. There she found the copper headed Mairene Delmar eating from a plate of cookies.

"I'm pretty sure those weren't for you." Aura laughed.

Mairene jumped when she heard her voice, but rolled her eyes when she turned to see Aura, "I'm pretty sure they expected me to eat them anyway. It's been a while, how have you been? Your treatments going well?"

"Same as always, how about you? Not to be rude but what are you doing here? I thought you were with your father at the capitol." Aura asked.

"Ah, his meetings are always so boring," Mairene sighed and grabbed another cookie, "I came over to see if you wanted to get out of the house for a while, from what I hear you're always on that tablet, we could go see the capitol."

"That she is Mai! Get her out of this house, she could use some fresh air… well… air!" Aunt Fleure yelled from the kitchen, followed by a pan crashing to the floor.

"Well, I think that's our cue to leave, have you see the capitol anytime soon?" Mairene asked.

"I've only been to the medical area and a few of the shops in a small area. A trip to Artemisia sounds great." Aura smiled.

Mairene nodded and held the door open for Aura, who followed suit and walked out behind her. The two walked down the streets and down to the subway, which was a short walk away.

Once they had reached the city the two walked around the shops, stopping in a few, one specific place they stopped was a small dress shop.

While the two were inside Mairene stopped over by some of the dresses. Since her father was attending the ball hosted by the princess, Mairene was forced to come. While Mairene was in the changing room Aura spotted the strangest thing. Standing in the far corner of the store was a girl with teal box braids and standing beside her was none other than princess Selene.

"Mai!" Aura hissed, "Come out... now!"

Mairene poked her head out of the changing room and followed Aura's gaze when she noticed what had Aura so shaken up she laughed nervously, confirming what Aura was seeing wasn't a hallucination.

"How... what are they... why are they... what?!"

"I don't know..." Aura whispered. "What do we do?"

Mairene stared for a second, before shaking her head. "Nothing, just tell me what you think."

Mairene stepped out in a beautiful blush dress, Aura thought it over for a second as Mairene walked around in it. As she was about to voice her opinion a worker came over.

"Mairene Delmar! I should have known you'd stop by soon, no doubt for the ball, right? How've you been?"

"I've been good Amaelia, I'm taking Aura here out for the day and we decided to stop by." Mairene smiled.

Amaelia nodded and the two began a conversation, trying to sell Mairene the dress. As this went on Aura walked around the store, steering clear of the back corner.

When Aura noticed that Amaelia had walked away she came back over to Mairene.

"So... your opinion?" Mairene asked, swishing the skirts from side to side.

"Well..." Aura looked over the dress once again, "The color. As much as I love you and your hair, if you want that dress you would need to glamour your hair a lighter color. The dress also needs to be tighter, it's not meant to just hang right here, I could help tailor it if you really want this dress."

"That was good." Said a voice behind the two, when Aura turned she found none other than the girl with the blue braids.

"Oh... um... thank you." Aura muttered.

"I'm IKO, do you think you could help me with something," IKO asked.

Aura stood there dumbfounded for a second until Mairene nudged her side and Aura hesitantly nodded.

"Perfect." IKO smiled and motioned for Aura to follow.

Of course, it had to be Princess Selene. Of course, they had to be in this shop today. Of course, she had to be wearing her short dress today, the one that exposed her prosthetic. Aura wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

"So..." IKO started as Selene gave her an unsure look. "The dress she's wearing. It's beautiful, but something's off. I can't tell what and maybe you can?"

Aura looked over the dress, asking Selene to move the skirts a little, to walk back and forth, whatever to get the best look. Finally, she made a few decisions.

"This slit." Aura started, "It's definitely meant to show off your leg but on Princess Selene, it just seems wrong, not exactly your style."

IKO looked around the dress and held the slit closed for a second.

"Well, you're right." She said finally, "This dress would have been perfect too, that's a shame."

"May I ask... what for?" Aura shrank back against the clothing rack she was leaning against.

"The ball coming up, it's to mark the year that Cind- I mean, Selene has been on the throne. This dress would have been a perfect fit for the ball, but I guess we'll have to look elsewhere." IKO sighed.

Aura stood there frozen for a second; of course she could make that dress, it wasn't too difficult and removing the slit would just make it easier... but why would they want her to make the dress...

"I could... make the dress." Aura murmured.

IKO heard this and spun around and hugged her tightly, "I had hoped you would say that! Sorry, I just heard you saying that you could tailor that girl's dress and assumed you could sew. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Princess Selene stood there with her mouth ajar as IKO talked and talked about what this meant to her and Selene, and everything was going well until she said, "-and you might need to move into the castle, but that should be okay anyway and-"

Aura snapped back into reality for a second, "Wait, what?"

"Well, if you're making the dress you'll need measurements, fabric, and a way to be able to access Selene whenever it's necessary. It would only make sense you come to the castle." IKO smiled.

"Would you want to come to the palace, help us out for the month?" IKO asked, Selene was about to speak up but IKO started before she could. "We have a huge ball coming up, we need the people in the palace looking their best, with your help they would look absolutely perfect!"

Aura looked at Mairene, and then Selene, who simply said: "She's right, they would."

"Well... I'd have to talk to my aunts first but..." Aura thought.

"If they say yes, come talk to us, we'd love to have you!" IKO exclaimed.

Aura nodded and the four parted ways, bowing at Princess Selene as they exited. Once Mai had paid for her dress the two girls went home. Aura told her aunts the good news, to which she received loud squeals and urging her to go. However, Aura was still unsure. Leaving her home for an entire month, sure it was the opportunity of a lifetime, but this was her home. Aura mentioned these worries to Mai.

"Are you kidding?!" Mai asked, standing with her arms out as Aura pinned her dress "This would be an amazing opportunity, plus if you are known for tailoring dresses for the princess people will pay a whole lot for you to tailor and mend their dresses!"

Aura nodded, Mai did make some pretty good points. She just had to think it over, and that's what she did, for the whole day. The decision still didn't seem any easier though. So Aura decided to sleep on it, hoping to have a clear head in the morning.

* * *

**Okay yeah, a Lunar Chronicles Fanfiction... this is new**

**I know I've been inactive guys and I'm really sorry for that, life's been kinda crazy but I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things soon. I do need y'all's opinions though.**

**I love Perfect Pain, it's a side story of a fanfiction I have worked on with one of my best friends for years now... however, I'm starting to lose some of the motivation I have for it. If y'all would like to see me revamp it please let me know! I would probably find my spark for it if I just started clean on it, it's just a matter of whether or not I should keep going with it.**

**But enough about Perfect Pain. (But seriously, please let me know)**

**Anyway, you guys are kinda like my test subjects. All of my fanfictions I post on here first but then once I've finished them I will post them on Wattpad. So you can go check them out there (If you feel like giving me another view or vote ;) ) along with my other original stories. (I have more I promise, but again I've been busy)**

**If you have any questions about the characters or story feel free to comment them down below!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading and supporting me in this even though I've been inactive! 3**

**\- Carson**


	2. Chapter 2

When Aura woke up the next morning the sun shone brightly on her face, lighting up her rose gold hair, making it appear like it was on fire. Aura squinted against the light and rubbed her eyes.

Once she had tied her hair up in a ponytail she carefully got out of bed and oiled the joints on her metal brace, stretching and bending her leg until she could move it then quickly showered, wiped down and oiled her brace again, brushed her teeth, and brushed out her hair.

Aura finished the rest of her morning chores in this manner, rushing through everything, she was finished at noon. When she sat down to lunch her aunts looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Aunt Calliope asked, "Have you made your decision?"

Aura stayed silent and continued her meal.

"Don't just sit there; I know when you're acting off. I've raised you for seventeen years. What did you decide?" Aunt Juniper asked, Aunts Calliope and Cambria nodding in agreement.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime Aura," Cambria said as she shoved food into her face "You shouldn't miss it."

Aura nodded, "I know... I know this will be good for me, and I want to go it's just..."

Her aunts sat on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer, but none came. Cambria sighed and urged her.

"But what dear?" asked.

"I just..." Aura trailed off; trying to find the right words "It's a month away at the palace and... I don't want to leave you all."

At this, her aunts got up and squashed Aura in the biggest hug possible. They all talked to her about how even though she would be gone for a month they would call her through her tablet all the time, and they could still visit her in Artemisia. After some convincing Aura finally decided to take IKO's offer and called her later that day using the number she had given her.

"Uh... IKO?" Aura asked, "You there?"

Aura heard a shriek from the other end, which she could only guess was IKO. Obviously, she was happy to hear from Aura.

"Have you decided to take the job?!" IKO asked, "Please say you have, it would be so amazing to have you here!"

Aura laughed, "Yes, IKO, I decided to take the job. It's amazing that you're letting me come to the palace for a month for this. But do you think I could see my aunts sometime during that month?"

"Oh of course," IKO said, "We could arrange for an afternoon, maybe lunch and a tour of the palace?"

Aura stood agape, this was more than she had ever expected, a tour of the palace, her aunts would be thrilled... she would never hear the end of it.

"IKO, that sounds amazing. What time should I get there?" Aura asked.

"As soon as possible, it would be better for you to get settled in now so you can see the castle and the room where you'll be working," IKO said.

Aura nodded and thanked IKO again for the opportunity, then hung up. If she was going to be staying at the castle for a month she would need to start packing. Aura hadn't been packing long when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she found Mairene standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew you'd say yes." Mairene grinned as she walked into Aura's room, "I've come to help you pack!"

A huge smile spread out across Aura's face, if Mairene was good at one thing, it was packing... well that and underwater technology, the girl had a knack for marine biology and mechanics.

"Well, what you got?" Mai asked, looking through Aura's closet.

"I was planning on packing almost everything, but the problem is fitting it into my bags." Aura noted. Mairene nodded and pulled out a short blue dress out of Aura's closet.

"You have to bring this," Mairene demanded, much to Aura's objection. That had been one of the dresses that she had planned on not bringing.

It was nice and all, but it came a couple of inches above her knee and Aura didn't like showing off her leg brace when she didn't have to. It tended to get stares from higher up, and that made Aura extremely uncomfortable.

Mairene continued to weed through Aura's closet, leaving a few of Aura's favorite outfit pieces, much to her dismay.

"Why not this shirt?" Aura finally spoke up, pulling out a purple flowy shirt. It had been one of her favorite shirts that aunt Cambria had bought for her on her sixteenth birthday.

"It's nice but... it looks weird on the hanger, maybe put it on..." Mairene said, going back to the closet. Aura nodded and pulled out the shirt, as well as some other things that had been overlooked.

When Aura came back in with the purple shirt almost everything had been pulled out of her closet and it was now lying in a heap on her bed. Aura laughed and Mairene turned, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, you were right. It's very nice; now show me the other ones so I can reject them!" Mairene demanded as she pushed Aura out of the room.

Aura rolled her eyes and continued "modeling" for Mairene. An hour and a half later Mairene had helped her pack all her clothes, and all that was left were Aura's toiletries. Mairene left those to Aura and lay on her bed as she packed those.

When Aura came back with a bulging bag in hand Mairene was inspecting the dress that Aura was working on. Aura saddened when she remembered that she would have to leave it, but pushed that aside as she shoved the bag into her main bag.

"Did you make this?" Mairene asked Aura nodded. "It's... It's... amazing. There's no other word for it... Aura you could make dresses that are a thousand times better than the dress shop in Artemisia, once you finish with the palace you'll have people lined down the block."

Aura smiled, "I've been working on it for a couple of months, what's taking so long is the color."

Mairene gave her a funny look and Aura smiled as she picked up her tablet. When she changed the colors of the underskirts to a pure snowy white and the actual dress to a purple Mairene jumped back.

"Aura... how did you...?" Mairene asked in amazement.

"It's just something I've been working on. I saw a dress in Artemesia that was beautiful but the color was off, so I decided to make my own with a few adjustments." Aura smiled at her creation.

Mairene stood there in awe, "How many adjustments?"

"Well," Aura thought "First of all the dress can change color with the tablet, the skirts under this can be removed to make the dress knee-length, and the sleeves can come off."

Mairene lifted the fabric and run it through her fingers, "Genius." she said in awe.

Aura smiled and picking the tablet up off of the desk she returned the dress to its original shade of white. "I hate to leave it here, but I have no way of getting it to the palace, it's too fragile to be moved right now."

Mairene sighed and nodded, "I guess you'll just have to come back to it in a month... unless IKO lets you come back to work on it."

If Aura knew anything about IKO it was that she loved clothes. If she heard about this dress she would freak out and demand it to be finished so she could see it. IKO would definitely let her come back on a day off, which would give her time to work on the dress and see her aunts.

"You know, I have a feeling she will." Aura smiled.

Mairene had to leave soon, and once she had left Aura decided to go ahead and head up to the palace. Her aunts had already grabbed her bags and cleared her room of everything she needed; all that remained was the dress, standing in the corner. Aura looked at her dress with a bittersweet feeling. It was hard to leave something that she had worked on for so long, but Aura knew she would be back soon, so she carefully closed the door and walked out the front door of her house.

* * *

**Chapter Two... we made it! On schedule too!**

**In all seriousness, I am trying to keep a schedule this time so there's a good chance I already know how this story is going to end (not really... sorry). I will do my best, no promises, but you are getting the first rough draft so... what do you expect. You guys are like my guinea pigs so... give me your honest opinion.**

**I love answering questions about the story, character, story plans for the future so send them my way!**

**Have a good day!**

**\- Carson**


End file.
